


(Accidentally) Accident

by Love_REALiZE



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Candy, Childhood, Family Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa-bear Otoharu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_REALiZE/pseuds/Love_REALiZE
Summary: Re: vale invites one of the members of Idolish7 to be part of the show which taken in an orphanage.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before the Story
> 
> Hi, everyone...  
> Well, actually, for this story I have been excited to publish it. But, in the middle of it, I almost cannot touch this, so accidentally I have been touch with my ABC and make this story still in the sketch and untouched.
> 
> First of all, this story is my ever first which pops in my minds.  
> Do not feel sorry for me because of it totally my fault and I almost have no time to continue the story and I have been stuck with both this and ABC.
> 
> FYI, this story will be focused on Riku and his Senpai, Re: vale. Banri, Okarin, and Tsumugi are mentioned. SO STAY TUNE~  
> ==========================================================================  
> Ciao~
> 
> ~Love_REALiZE~

 "Riku-san, can we have a moment, please?" asked Tsumugi, Manager of Idolish7.

"Sure, Manager," replied Riku who just read a book in the living room in the dorm of Takanashi Production.

Both are sitting comfortably face to face in seriousness filled their surroundings. soon it pops after Tsumugi gives a little cough to start.

"*cough*... Okay then, Riku-san, I am sorry for the sudden in your free time. Did I disturbed you?" ask Tsumugi to exhaust the serious atmosphere.

"No, you are not, Manager. I am totally fine. And is there anything you need with me?" reply Riku.

"Yes. Actually, we have a sudden request from Re: vale in one of their projects. They personally ask your appearance in it," explain Tsumugi.

"Personally? What is it, Manager?" ask Riku curiously.

Rummaging the file in her PC, she found the one that contains the request and its activities. Confirming fully, she shows it to Riku for full attention without much misunderstanding.

"Re: vale is inviting you to appear in one of the reality show that features them as their special guess of the week. The reality show is their regular for once in a month. And for the next show, the producer asked them to bring one of their junior which can bring more cheerfulness and humor for the show. They really want to bring the show with the full attention of the big family." said Tsumugi thoroughly.

"But, why me? And is the decision is on-site when they discuss this matter?" asked Riku with a hint of horror with his Senior's decision.

"I am afraid not. Okazaki-san is interrupted the decision instantly before Re: vale gave a big okay for their own decision to the producer and take the proper decision and procedure and waiting for your decision if you want to do the job properly," explain her to her idol with much relieve and dread in the middle.

Riku cannot control his mind and emotion while Tsumugi tries to explain the sudden job invitation and the reason behind it. And his dreadful feeling is true for the on-site okay from his seniors.

Trying to calm his composure while clear his mind with the revelation, he starts to make his decision.

"So, when should be my deadline for giving the answer to you and to them? I hope not for a sudden one." worried Riku.

"Tomorrow is our last for giving the answer to them. So, to finalize your answer, I will forward the file to you, Riku-san. And of course, if you accept it, I will arrange your schedule and I will ask Banri-san to accompany you for this job." cheered Tsumugi.

A wry smile appears on Riku's face and an honest smile appear later when he heard Banri's name.

"Okay, Manager. I think I will give my decision to you tomorrow morning after I learn about the show from the file you gives me," said Riku with full honesty.

Riku is truly thankful for his Manager.

"Sure, Riku-san. Thank you for the time and enjoy your time." cheer Tsumugi.

After that, Tsumugi is up and walk toward the front door of the dorm and walk away towards the agency office to tell the talk to Banri-san and the President.

Meanwhile, Riku is checking his phone after Tsumugi left and he cannot continue his reading anymore because of the mumble jumble in his head and the info just now.


	2. Act 2

_**3 days before, with Re: vale.....☆** _

_The shooting of the project has finished just a moment ago. Both Yuki and Momo are going to take their break in the green room. Both with their respected drinking tea._

_"Thank you for today's work, both of you." Said Okazaki as he entered the room of the two._

_"You, too, Okarin." Reply Momo._

_"Thank you." Said Yuki unenergetically._

_"Well, to the point, I see. Huft...." sigh Okazaki to Yuki._

_"Then, is there any important things that you want to share to us, Okarin?" Asked Momo._

_"Oh, yes. It is about your once in a month reality show project. The producer has decided that they want you to take it in an orphanage as a back-up for social charity as the main objective if you do not mind." Short-explained Okazaki._

_"Hmm... not bad, I think. So, what kind of activities we will do in there?" Asked Yuki, as Momo listen open-mindedly, hoping._

_"Well, they asked for you to decide one guest from your juniors for participating in this show and they give you the criteria for it. Here." Cut him as giving one paper to them._

_"The producer really want to take it as a family gathering, as in blood doesn't matter to you all. And basically, they want variant to help the society try to communicate to the producer to take one of the reality shows for entertain and social charity, for showing the concern." Continued Okazaki._

_"Then, it is a big one, I see. Hmm... Nee, Okarin." Asked Momo._

_"I think only one person that fit these criteria and we know well who he is, but isn't it a bit extreme? Don't you agree, Yuki?" Respond Momo._

_"The thing is if he wants to, I think he will have minor doubt about this. He who had a bad experience in childhood, but, rather than one, I have two in mind, but since you said only one, then the majority have decided then, about this person." Said Yuki._

_"Ok. Since we have the agreement for this proposal, I will contact Takanashi Production for their agreement, but I will give the time for them to think and discuss first for two days since they will have their concert in the near future and tight schedule of the one." Said Okazaki while writing his journal down._

_"Nee~ Okarin... why don't we go there ourselves rather than through email or phone or rabbi-chat since we do not have any schedule or plan after this?" Ask Momo._

_"Hee~ good idea, Momo. Then, I will contact Ban for our coming there." Said Yuki._


	3. Act 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously!
> 
> Ok. Since we have the agreement for this proposal, I will contact Takanashi Production for their agreement, but I will give the time for them to think and discuss first for two days since they will have their concert in the near future and tight schedule of the one." Said Okazaki while writing his journal down.
> 
> "Nee~ Okarin... why don't we go there ourselves rather than through email or phone or rabbi-chat since we do not have any schedule or plan after this?" Ask Momo.
> 
> "Hee~ good idea, Momo. Then, I will contact Ban for our coming to there." Said Yuki.

Luckily, Riku's Anxiety-meters is in the low bar.

Just by reading the mentioned-project files, he cannot says what is wrong with it and why they want him to be part of that?

Riku still cannot believe his Manager's story about Re: vale's surprise visit for this project only. And also, at least, tomorrow night, the last answer from him must be given to his Manager.

"But,...

why me?", sobbed Riku in low voice.

 _Flashback (Re: vale @TakanashiProd)_  
_" Good afternoon🎶", yelled Momo._

_"Good afternoon." Greeted Yuki and Okarin at the same time._

_"Momo, it's no good for yelling.", said Yuki._

_" Sorry, Yuki❤", replied Momo._

_"Good afternoon, all of you. Please come with me. The president has been waiting for you." Greeted Banri and goes to the President's room._

_Re: vale and Banri have arrived into the room and they seated on the sofa. President Takanashi greeted them and starting the discussion. While Banri prepared the refreshment in the minibar inside the office room._

_"Welcome." Greeted Taka-Pres._

_"Good afternoon. Thank you for having us for all a sudden." Replied Okarin._

_"Oh, no. You are welcome here. The time is no matter since your offer is great for all of us. But tell me, why my boy?" Asked Taka-Pres._

_" Well, at first, we really take a wild guess for who will appear with us for that social. But since it takes place in the orphanage, we think for our junior who fitted for the little boy or similar to little brother to be pampered with." Explained Yuki._

_"And mostly, the place for ours got a sudden change." continued Okarin._

_"And why Riku-Kun? I mean you can co-star with the child idol. No harsh mean though."  Asked Banri after giving each their drink and sit near Okarin._

"And why not. Riku is mean to be pampered. That is why. And since it has been a while for working with the junior since Friend's Day." Replied Momo. "Even with my wide connection,  only him that crossing our mind, especially _mine."_

_"Hmm... I like the idea. Okay, I approve of this project. And one more, please give us the record file. We will document it for future reference or things." Said Taka-Pres._

_"And for this, I will accompany Riku-Kun. No one will know what will happen if we are with you, Re: vale-Kun." Warned Banri._

_"Hoo... Are you the papa-bear, Ban?" Asked Yuki curiously._

_"No. More like a nosy uncle for the boys. If it is papa-bear, I will give the honor to you, President." Answered Banri truthfully._

_"Haha... Well since that is true since they are with us." Said Taka-Pres. "And of course this project will bring a big plus for us, especially the rating. I have a very good feeling."_ **_Keyword: have._ **

_After the discussion, they have some more chatting and more discussion about random things and future reference for shows, concerts, and events, even more, collaborations._


	4. Act 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of snit-pit of beginning before recording happened, and the preparation before the main scene, and a little bit of time-skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo Sorry for the a (VERY) late update.
> 
> I am total cannot get this done before and after September last year. I totally succumb to my illness. They totally cannot make me concentrate enough to bring afford the newest idea, but my general storage for this story gladly still intact.
> 
> Please, do not comment on my illness that may have kept me fighting for more than 9 months to be free (even today I still have it even though it has been mild enough for my activity to be active enough every day). And had made a result for me to have an asthma attack for a while (well, inheritance from the paternal side and to be made known and shown just last November, if this is true, who knows).
> 
> So, I decided to finish this story as fast as I can. With my new arrangement of activity, and yes, still active for my fangirling with IDOLiSH7, I will try as much as much time for my many ideas to be fruit-able in my accounts for my updated fanfiction websites or apps.
> 
> And now, TO THE STORY.
> 
> ENJOY~~~

The next morning after the explanation, Riku goes to the President's office to arrange the schedule for the sudden job.

His gut feeling has not been off since the proposal happened.

Since the location is a bit far from the dorm and the office, the President has been reserving the nearby hotel room for Riku and Banri for several days nearby the location.  
Re: vale has agreed that they will keep them company for the accommodation and everything that they need for.

*Time Skip*

#With Re: vale

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the recording day.

Momo is constantly in an impatient aura that might infect Yuki a bit. And that made Yuki gleam in excitement.

Now, both Re: vale has arrived in their lodging for 2 hours and they are waiting for Riku and Banri arrival. In both their minds, they want to pamper Riku as much as they can before and through after the recording day, and they have asked Banri and President Takanashi for long their stay for one more night after the recording for 'relaxation' purpose.

Momo, himself, has packed his belonging as much as he can with much of snacks and juices, especially sparkling juices. He has forgone the idea for bringing alcohol drinks much he wanted to share with Yuki and Banri, which means he will leave Riku alone as the underage. As he loves Riku as he loves Yuki and Banri, he sacrifices that beverage type for a later date.

For the snacks, he brought much of crackers, biscuits, and candies, which will be shared with the children, and any other kinds for the consumption for their 'relaxation' day. Especially for Riku, peppermint candy is a must for his lung. He remembered that Riku has no type of favorite candy, so he will take any kind of them for his limited own consumption or Iori will lecture Riku as similar as a mother-hen to be. Yes, Momo has seen that. Literally. And that makes Yuki go ROFL. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...  
> Now, I really need to pause here. I lost my memo.
> 
> But yes, they humorous enough to continue, but yes, I am lost at words.
> 
> So, this chap cont will have to wait for times to come for new updates.
> 
> So, please wait for me, okay?😘


End file.
